As is well known, memories can be used to store data. Generally, memories are classified into non-volatile memories and volatile memories.
When the electric power provided to the volatile memory is interrupted, the data stored in the volatile memory is lost. For example, the volatile memory includes a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), a static random access memory (SRAM), or the like.
When the electric power provided to the non-volatile memory is interrupted, the stored data is continuously retained in the non-volatile memory. For example, the non-volatile memory includes a flash memory, a resistive random-access memory (RRAM), or the like.
Generally, the non-volatile memory has a slower accessing speed and needs a higher operating voltage, and the volatile memory has a faster accessing speed and needs a lower operating voltage.